


Vaping Monoxide

by Sumilacra



Series: CyberPunk AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Cyberpunk_Au, Gun Violence, Guns, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Police, mAYBE CRINGE, spring of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumilacra/pseuds/Sumilacra
Summary: Vape king as young teens and kinky girls like to call him but he is known by the police as Kryoz.I was inspired by a tumblr post and I don't know where I saw it from, I took my own spin at it. Enjoy my cringe writing.
Series: CyberPunk AU Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Vaping Monoxide

Today was a great day, the man that sat on the ledge in an abandoned parking garage, had just finished a job and felt more alive than anything. He stretched letting down his hood for a moment to let the small breeze hit his sweaty forehead. He had to admit the outfit was flashy, but it gets clammy in his current attire. 

He spotted the red and blue alternating lights appear behind him, sighing in annoyance when he heard the stomping of hurried feet approach him. Holding tightly onto his gun ready to fire at any moment.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" The mysterious glow of red and blue from both cars and jackets of the authority. Too many for just one person, too little for how dangerous this one man is. 

The man groaned at the "party poopers" as his friends like to call them. He just calls them a problem. 

"You are surrounded! Surrender of we will have no choice but to open fire!" The police were on the call in seconds when a strangely familiar case was connected to the cause of millions of wealthy patrons in a famous event were killed by a poisonous gas. 

The person who caused the massacre was well known between gangs and the police. He was known by young teens as "Vape King" mostly because they thought it was cool and edgy. But the police knew him by Kryoz a man who killed many and who knew how many others he killed before the event.

The man fit the description to the police of brown wavy hair, the black jumpsuit with glowing dark blue neon trimming with a little bit of yellow. A mask that spilled puffs of smoke, although the police didn't know if the gas was toxic or not. 

Knowing his specialty of poisonous gas the police came prepared. Adorning everyone in the area with filter masks. Yet Kryoz knew better. 

"Turn around slowly" Kryoz turned but at his own speed, quickly putting pressure on the gun that was connected to the gas tank that was securely hitched on his thighs. "Secure your masks!" Was what he heard before the first bullet fired. 

Ducking down behind a pillar when the bullets started firing he opened the glitch pad to contact his employer for some help, if he needed it. He felt like he was completely able to take down a whole two squads of policemen easily. 

"Gas masks? You should know your chemistry better than that" he shouted back the pressure of his finger on the trigger still letting out the gas "not only is Monoxide toxic…" he paused for dramatic effect. He seemed to grasp their attention. Switching a certain knob on his own weapon letting his finger relax, speaking before he pulled the trigger "it's also flammable" the small spark that had enabled the gas, started filling the place in flames.

The only thing he heard were screams of pain and explosions, that most likely came from the cars at the scene. All that Kryoz paid any attention to was the smells. The sweet mixture of toxins that filled his nose and maybe a small scent of ash.

He pulled up the hood on his jumpsuit covering his brown locks walking through the flames. Slowly walking feeling like it was one of those movie scenes, imagining sunglasses on his face. 

Today was certainly a great day.


End file.
